


Peppermint Tea and Space Odyssey

by dottie_wan_kenobi



Series: January Prompt Event [6]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bucket List, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi
Summary: Three times Dick and Roy cross off something on their shared bucket list. (For Day 19 prompts: "You think this is funny?" | Bucket List | Batshit Crazy Shenanigans)--“Well, okay then. What should we have on ours? What do people put on their lists?”Dick shrugs as best as he can. “I dunno really. What’s something you really, really, really,reallywanna do?”This isn’t something Roy has to think about, apparently, because he immediately replies, “Go to the dog park in Metropolis and lay in a big pile of doggies. Even if it means getting slobbered all over.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper
Series: January Prompt Event [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087082
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Bat Family 18+ Discord Server January Prompt Event





	Peppermint Tea and Space Odyssey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [discoreos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/discoreos/gifts).



> Hello discoreos!! I love you and I hope you enjoy, and also I am so sorry I never texted you back... I'm bad at talking -covers face- I still wanted to get this up for you. I'm not gonna be done in time for the whole thing to be up on the 19th, so.... I'm posting this one early! This one is them as kids, next will be teens, and then adults :D
> 
> Title comes from the song "That's So Us" by Allie X, which is on my Dick/Roy playlist, but doesn't have much to do with the fic actually kdjshaj I was just listening to it while I wrote

“I think we should have a bucket list,” Dick says one day, his feet up against the wall of Ollie’s living room, his head hanging off the edge of the couch seat. Bruce, Ollie, and Dinah are in the office, talking about boring adult things. And while he does love to come over and play with Roy, there’s not much to do today with the rain outside. “Alfred told me about them and he said he has one.”

“What’s a bucket list?” Roy asks, miming different poses, mirroring Mulan as the movie plays in the background. Earlier, they were acting it out together until Dick decided to lay down.

“It’s like, a list of things you want to do before you ‘kick the bucket’. I don’t know why people say it like that, I don’t think anyone has ever died from kicking a bucket before, but Alfred said lots of people have them.”

Roy considers this as he kicks at the air. Dick makes an appraising face, impressed by the smoothness of the motion. “Well, okay then. What should we have on ours? What do people put on their lists?”

Dick shrugs as best as he can. “I dunno really. What’s something you really, really, really, _really_ wanna do?”

This isn’t something Roy has to think about, apparently, because he immediately replies, “Go to the dog park in Metropolis and lay in a big pile of doggies. Even if it means getting slobbered all over.”

Oh, oh that sounds so fun. He can just imagine the cuddles now. “I wanna do that too now.”

“You’ll come with us,” Roy says, twisting and punching at the space above Dick’s head. There’s lots of room in-between, and Dick doesn’t flinch. “Duh.”

“Duh,” Dick giggles. After a moment, he says, “I want to ride a horse. And I want to do jumps with it. That seems really fun.”

“I bet if you asked, Bruce would buy you one.”

Dick waves his hand. “I think I’d rather go to a ranch place. So the horsies can stay home and be with their friends. And then you can come with and ride one too!”

“I bet I can make mine jump higher than yours.”

“You’re ON,” Dick laughs, sticking his hand out. Roy shakes it, both of them giggling at how his hand is upside down. 

Feeling very grown up, Roy goes back to Mulan, pacing around and copying her movements. After a few minutes of them both watching, he interrupts his own performance, turning to Dick to say, “I want to try peanut butter in my chocolate chip ice cream.”

They’ve dared each other to eat gross things before, it’s something of a joke between them, but that actually sounds yummy, Dick thinks. Still, he has to counter with, “I want to eat peanut butter off a spaghetti noodle,” the first thing that comes to mind.

Roy’s face curls with amusement and disgust. Mostly disgust. “Ew!”

And, well, that reaction means Dick has to double down. “What? It’ll probably be really yummy. You’ll see.”

“Will there be sauce on the noodle? Because if there’s gonna be sauce, I’m going to have to get your head checked or something. Or, like, get your stomach pumped. I don’t know what that is exactly but it sounds bad,” Roy says, widening his eyes in a funny warning.

Dick scrunches up his nose. “Ew! No, no sauce. Maybe some jelly.”

“Ewwww.” Roy shakes his head. “Let’s figure something else out to add. That one’s too gross.”

“Is not,” Dick teases, sticking out his tongue. “But okay. It’s your turn I think.”

“I want to stay up until sunrise and watch it come up… I’ve been trying to stay up longer and longer but I keep falling asleep too early.” He pouts.

“I’ll stay up with you, Roy,” Dick says, turning on the couch so his head is on the arm. He stretches out his legs, rolling the ankle as he gets a little headrush. Thinking about staying up _all night_ with Roy helps distract him from it. “Maybe we could build something with LEGOs so we don’t fall asleep.”

Roy gasps as an idea strikes him. He goes to the couch and jumps on top of Dick, bouncing with excitement, both of them giggling. “The Cave!”

“The Cave!” Dick repeats after a moment of realizing just how big—and _fun_ —a project like that could be, beaming. “Yes! That’s perfect!”

“I’ll ask Ollie if we can get some big sets soon, and you ask too. We’ll need a lot more than I have, I think,” Roy says. Then, “Who’s turn is it?”

Dick throws his arms around Roy as he thinks about it. He’s always felt comfortable cuddled up with someone, and it’s no different with him. “Mine? The LEGO thing was part of yours. I think… I think I want to learn how to sew. I know a little bit already but just how to mend things. It’d be cool to know how to make my own clothes.”

“Our own suits,” Roy suggests quietly, sharing a significant—and excited—look with Dick. They both want to be superheroes so badly, and having their own suits would really help make it feel real. _Making_ their own suits… that’s so grown up, and no one would be able to say they don’t want it.

“Yes! We should put that on the list too, designing our suits.”

“Yeah, good idea.” Roy snuggles into the hug more. “I think I also want to try peanut butter on an oreo.”

“Oh, you’re a genius! Let’s go do that right now,” Dick says, eyes wide with the possibilities. “There’s _so much_ we can try on an Oreo. Come on, come on.”

Roy gets up, laughing, and waits long enough for Dick to bounce right up before leading him to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at dottie-wan-kenobi
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving a comment, thank you! <3


End file.
